Just Desserts
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When the girls help a man who's being pursued by demons, they get much more than they bargained for.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"Just Desserts"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 2 episodes "Reckless Abandon" and "Awakened".)  
  
* * *  
  
When the girls help a man who's being pursued by demons, they get much more than they bargained for.  
  
* * *  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
A man stepped into a phone booth and closed the door. The light inside came on immediately illuminating the contents of the small area. The man appeared unremarkable. Standing about average height, his black hair was mussed. His clothes were ripped and dirty and he had several bruises and cuts. Already the blood from the cuts had dried into crusty coverings over the cuts.  
  
The man picked up the phone book in the booth and began to flip through it. When he came to the H's, he quickly stopped and began to scan the entries, running his finger up and down the columns on the pages. Finally he located what he was looking for.  
  
There were several entries for Halliwell. He immediately discounted any male sounding names knowing that the ones he was looking for were women. His only other clue was that their names all started with P. Other than this, he had no information on them.  
  
There were several entries beginning with the letter P. Three were simply listed as P. Halliwell. There were also a Pamela, Patricia, Paula, Penny, and Phyllis Halliwell. Seven choices for him to make.  
  
One of the P. Halliwell's and the Patricia Halliwell had no addresses listed. He couldn't waste time trying to locate their addresses. So he discounted those for now. The rest had addresses listed and none seemed to be near the others.  
  
The man ripped the page out of the book and shoved it into his pocket. Then he opened the door to the phone booth until the light went out. He looked around the street. It was deserted this time of night. A couple of cars passed in the distance but no one else seemed to be about.  
  
The man grabbed the phone and pulled on it with all his might. After several moments of stubborn refusal, the phone was finally ripped from its perch inside the small structure. Looking around to make sure he was still unobserved, the man raised the phone over his head and sent it crashing to the street below. As the phone struck the pavement, it shattered spilling its contents of nickels, dimes, and quarters. Quickly the man began scooping up the handfuls of change shoving them into his pocket.  
  
A sound caught his attention. He looked in the direction of the sound but saw nothing. Fear showing in his eyes, he hurriedly turned and began to run from the phone booth, leaving a large amount of change untouched. As he ran from the phone booth, he kept glancing back over his shoulder every few seconds to see if he was being followed. He saw no one. Still, he ran as if his very life depended on it. Within seconds the man had disappeared into the darkness of the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

ONE  
  
"Piper," called Prue up the stairs, "you'd better get a move on it. I have to be at work in forty minutes and I have just enough time to drop you off at the club if we leave right now."  
  
"Ready," said Piper, coming down the stairs. "I appreciate the lift. It's a hell of a time for my brakes to suddenly start acting up."  
  
"Well, you should have your car back this afternoon," Prue said. "Sure you can get to the garage okay by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah," Piper said. "It's only a few blocks from the club. I can walk there."  
  
"So, you guys off?" Phoebe asked, coming in from the kitchen.  
  
"Just about," Prue said. "What are you going to do today?"  
  
"Thought I'd just hang out here," Phoebe said. "I have a couple of applications out and they said they'd call. I'm kind of hopeful on these. I wouldn't want to miss a call and loose out on a good job."  
  
"Good luck," Piper said. "I know how hard you've been looking lately. I hope you get something today."  
  
"Me too," Phoebe said. "I hate interviews. Especially now with our secret in addition to everything else. But I'm confident something will turn up soon."  
  
"I should be home early tonight," Prue said. "I'm almost finished with the inventory and it shouldn't take me very long today. And no matter what my new boss says I'm not staying late another night. I need some rest."  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said. "You two have a good day."  
  
"You too, sweetie," Piper said as she and Prue headed out the front door.  
  
"I hope she does get a call today," Piper said as Prue pulled out of the driveway. "She's been looking very hard the past couple of weeks."  
  
"Not at all like the Phoebe we grew up with is she?" Prue asked.  
  
"No, not really," Piper said. "I think she's actually beginning to take some responsibility. I just wish grams could have lived to see this. She'd never have believed it."  
  
"Well, I hate to admit it," Prue said, "but it looks like baby sister is actually starting to grow up."  
  
"You two are getting along better," commented Piper. "Better than you have for a long time."  
  
"I guess so," Prue said. "She still gets on my nerves sometimes. But like you said, she is taking more responsibility. I gotta admit I wasn't happy when I learned she was moving back in. Especially after the way she just took off after grams died. I guess I still held a grudge because she could just pick up and leave like that and I had to stick around and be the responsible one."  
  
"Hey, I stuck around, too," said Piper. "Phoebe always did keep her feelings bottled up inside. She's learning to share them more. I think that's helping her to become more mature."  
  
"That and every demon in creation coming after us every two minutes," Prue said. "That will make you grow up real fast."  
  
"I could do with a little less growing up in that respect," Piper said.  
  
"Amen," said Prue.  
  
As Prue drove down the street, neither took particular notice of the man walking toward the manor. A man who looked as if he had been in a fight. He was still three houses away and neither would see him walk up the steps to the front door. 


	3. Chapter 3

TWO  
  
"Can I help you?" Phoebe asked, opening the front door of the manor.  
  
"I hope so," said the man, looking around furtively. "I'm looking for a Penny Halliwell. I understand she lives here."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Phoebe. "She died about a year and a half a go. I'm her granddaughter, Phoebe. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"No," said the man, looking dejectedly. "I don't think so. Sorry to have bothered you."  
  
"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked, noticing the mans condition. "Are you injured?"  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing serious," said the man. "I guess I do look a sight. I, uh, was mugged last night. I just, uh, haven't had a chance to get home to get cleaned up, that's all."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Phoebe asked, noticing the man was constantly looking around. "You look like you expect someone to be following you. I have a friend in the police department. You should report the mugging."  
  
"No, no," said the man excitedly. "I mean, it was dark and I didn't get a good look at the guy. Nothing for the police to go on. I just need to get cleaned up."  
  
"Why don't you come in and rest for a minute," Phoebe offered. "You look worn out."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am," said the man. "My name is....David. David Markham."  
  
"My name is Phoebe," said Phoebe as she led the man into the living room. "Just have a seat and I'll be right back."  
  
Phoebe went to the kitchen and began to fill a bowl with warm water. As she got some towels out of the drawer, she thought about Prue. Her eldest sister would have a fit if she knew she had invited a stranger into the house. But the man looked like death warmed over. She was sure he was in some kind of trouble and she had always had a soft spot for strays.  
  
"Here," she said, handing the bowl and towels to David, "you can use these to clean up. You look like you have some cuts. We have a first aid kit around her somewhere. You wouldn't want those cuts to get infected."  
  
"Thanks," said David, taking the items from her. "I appreciate the help. I, uh, live on the other side of town. It's going to be a long walk back."  
  
Phoebe left the living room and returned a few minutes later with the first aid kit. David had cleaned up pretty well and she could see numerous cuts and bruises on his arms and chest.  
  
"That must have been some mugging," she said. "You look like they worked you over pretty good."  
  
"I was lucky to get away alive," said David. "I was afraid they might have followed me. But I haven't seen anyone. At least, not since the sun came up. I think they might have given up."  
  
"Here," said Phoebe, taking out some antibacterial cream, "let's get this on those cuts. It should at least prevent infection. You should really have a doctor look at these just to be safe."  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'll do that," said David.  
  
As Phoebe applied the cream she couldn't help but notice the four cuts across David's chest. Each was almost the exact same length. And all four were evenly spaced apart.  
  
"Are you sure you were mugged?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, why?" asked David.  
  
"Because these look like claw marks," Phoebe said.  
  
"Claw marks?" questioned David. "No, no, of course not. The, uh, mugger had a knife, that's all."  
  
"A knife doesn't leave such perfectly matched marks," Phoebe said. "Especially if you were in a fight. These are definitely claw marks. You have the same marks on your right forearm."  
  
'Phoebe," David began to protest.  
  
Suddenly the wind caught one of the shutters and slammed it against the side of the house. It wasn't loud and Phoebe all but ignored it. But David jumped to his feet, staring at the window in stark terror.  
  
"You weren't mugged," said Phoebe. "Someone is after you. Let me call my friend. He can help. He's a police detective."  
  
"Believe me," said David, "he can't help. Not with this."  
  
"With what?" Phoebe asked, suddenly becoming very concerned. "Who's after you? What are you so afraid of?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," David said. "Thanks for the help. I really need to get going. If I stay here, you'll be in danger, too."  
  
"Not so fast," Phoebe said, standing to block his way to the front door. "Maybe I can help."  
  
"No, you can't," David said. "Trust me, if I told you what was going on, you'd think I was crazy."  
  
"Try me," Phoebe said.  
  
David just chuckled. It was the kind of chuckle someone used when they knew they weren't going to be believed. He just looked at Phoebe.  
  
"You want to know who's after me?" he said finally. "Okay, I'll tell you. Demons. Demons are after me. Real honest-to-goodness demons. And when they catch me, they're going to kill me. And they'll kill you, too, if you're with me."  
  
Phoebe just stared at David. 


	4. Chapter 4

THREE  
  
"Well, that was cheaper than I expected it would be," Prue was saying to Piper as they came in the front door later that afternoon. "I figured they'd look at you and decide that since you were a woman you wouldn't...."  
  
She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Phoebe and David sitting in the living room. She looked at Piper who had the same look on her face as Prue had. A look that asked who this stranger was in their living room.  
  
"Good, you're home," Phoebe said, getting up from the sofa. "This is David Markham. And he needs our help."  
  
"Our help?" questioned Piper.  
  
"Yes," Phoebe said. "Demons are after him. You see what they've already done to him. He says if they catch him, they'll kill him."  
  
"Phoebe, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute," Prue said, looked at David.  
  
"We'll be right back," Phoebe said.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Prue asked Phoebe when the sisters were in the kitchen. "You brought someone into the house and told him about us?"  
  
"No, it's not like that," Phoebe said. "He already knew about us. He came here looking for us. Like I said, there are demons chasing him. He came here for protection."  
  
"How do we know that?" Prue asked. "How do we know he isn't some kind of demon himself or maybe a warlock?"  
  
"Look at him," Phoebe said. "Someone worked him over real good. He's lucky to still be alive. And he hasn't tried anything all day. He showed up looking for grams and he knew she was a witch. And he knew about the three of us, too. If he was a demon or a warlock, I doubt he'd stick around for the two of you to show up."  
  
"She has a point," Piper said. "Still, Phoebe, it wasn't smart letting a stranger into the house when you're here alone. That can be dangerous."  
  
"I know, I know," Phoebe said. "But he's an innocent. He needs our protection. We can't just turn him away. Especially if there's a demon after him."  
  
"She's right," Piper said to Prue. "Protecting the innocent. That's what we do. If this guy is an innocent with a demon after him, we have to do what we can to protect him."  
  
"Okay," Prue said. "But keep your eye on him. This could be some kind of trap. For now, we'll at least hear what he has to say."  
  
"Thanks," Phoebe said. "I knew I could count on you guys."  
  
"We'll help if we can," Piper said. "But Prue has a point. This could be a trick. If he really is an innocent in danger, I'm all for helping him. But let's take this one step at a time. Just to make sure we aren't getting in over our heads."  
  
"I understand," Phoebe said. "But I'm telling you it's not a trap. This guy...."  
  
Suddenly an explosion rocked the house. They heard David scream. Quickly, the three rushed from the kitchen to the living room. As they entered the entryway to the house, they saw a demon standing near the fireplace. It stood about six feet and was a strange blackish-orange color. It had no nose only two slits where the nostrils should have been. Its ears were pointed and sharp, jagged teeth filled its mouth. Standing next to it was another demon identical to it. David was cowering behind the sofa.  
  
"Demons," cried Phoebe as the one nearest the fireplace cast an energy ball at the sofa.  
  
Prue reached out with her telekinetic ability and redirected the fireball back at the demon. It struck its mark and the demon vanished in a conflagration. The other demon turned toward the girls.  
  
"Witches," it gasped.  
  
Before anyone could move, the demon shimmered and was gone.  
  
"See," said David, "I told you they were after me. This time there were two of them. Next time there's no telling how many there will be."  
  
"Phoebe," Prue said, "check the book. See if you can find out what kind of demon that was. Mr. Markham can fill us in on just what the hell is going on here."  
  
Phoebe turned and headed for the attic while Prue and Piper went into the living room to talk with David. 


	5. Chapter 5

FOUR  
  
The demon shimmered into a large cavern. Its defeat at the hands of the Charmed Ones had caused it some concern. Those higher up rarely accepted failure regardless of the reason for that failure. It hoped that at least in this instance its failure would be understandable.  
  
Standing in the back of the cavern was another demon. This one was not as large as the one that had just shimmered in. It stood only about average height for a human. Its skin was a grayish-green color and was somewhat reminiscent of reptilian skin. It stood looking over some papers. It didn't look up as the first demon shimmered in.  
  
"You do not have him," commented the smaller demon.  
  
"No, sir," said the first demon. "He has found help."  
  
"So tell me, Locarris," said the second demon, turning to face the first one, "just what type of help could stand against two of my best demons?"  
  
"Three witches," responded Locarris. "It was the Charmed Ones. They vanquished Timmeron. I thought it best if I returned to let you know immediately."  
  
"The Charmed One," repeated the second demon, eyeing Locarris closely. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Malator," said Locarris. "Three sisters, all witches. We nearly had the human when they intervened. They vanquished Timmeron as I said."  
  
"You were right to return," said Malator. "I know of their power. You would have not been equal to it."  
  
Locarris relaxed slightly. The news he had brought had tempered Malators' anger at his failure.   
  
"What are we to do?" Locarris asked Malator.  
  
"Why would the Charmed Ones be protecting the human?" Malator asked.  
  
"I don't know," Locarris replied. "They attacked the instant they saw us. I was lucky to get out with my life intact."  
  
"This will take special handling," Malator said. "Timmeron was my most powerful and trusted underling. It is clear we are no match for the Charmed Ones. I will need help in this. Ask the advisor to come see me. I will see what he suggests. He knows more about the Charmed Ones than I do."  
  
"At once, my lord," said Locarris, shimmering out of the chamber.  
  
Malator was uneasy. He didn't like asking for help especially from the advisor. But his demons simply were not equipped to deal with witches and certainly not the Charmed Ones. The advisor would know what to do. Silently, Malator waited for the advisor to arrive in the chamber. 


	6. Chapter 6

FIVE  
  
"Well," Prue said, sitting on the sofa next to David, "it appears what you told us is true. There is a demon after you. More than one from the looks of it. So, care to explain why demons are so interested in you?"  
  
"I don't know," David said. "They just suddenly shimmered in and attacked me. I was lucky to get away. When I realized what they were, I knew my only hope was you three. So I came looking for you. It seems I found you just in time."  
  
"How do you know about us?" Piper asked. "We aren't exactly listed in the yellow pages."  
  
"Oh," said David, "my, uh, ex-girlfriend was into the occult. She used to tell me about some of the things she'd read. She once told me about you three. Powerful witches with unusual powers. I never gave it much credence, to be honest. I just figured it was all superstition and old wives tales."  
  
"Then the demons attacked," Prue said.  
  
"Yes," David said. "Like I said, when I realized they were real, I figured you must be real, too. I don't know anything about demons or witches or anything like that. I figured I needed some experts and you seemed like the best choices. I wasn't sure who you were, though. Only you last name. So I started searching out every Halliwell in the phone book. The name that brought me here was Penny Halliwell."  
  
"Our grandmother," Piper said. "You must have been looking in an old book. She died about a year and a half ago."  
  
"That's what Phoebe said," David said. "When I learned that, I thought I had the wrong house. Then she sort of coaxed me into telling her what was going on. The rest you know."  
  
"That demon was called a Searcher," Phoebe said, coming down from the attic. "Apparently it's a lower level demon used by higher level ones to get items or people for them. There wasn't much about them only that they rarely enter into combat. Apparently they aren't powerful enough to do much damage."  
  
"Which explains why the second one took off like it did," Piper said. "Was there anything about a spell or potion?"  
  
"No," Phoebe said. "They don't seem to be much of a threat most of the time. They're kind of like errand boys. Just getting stuff for the higher level demons they work for."  
  
"So that begs the question," Prue said. "Why would a higher level demon want David?"  
  
"I have no idea," David said. "I don't really have any enemies. I'm a graphics design artist for an advertisement firm. I'm the one who actually draws up those posters and billboards and things like that. I can't imagine any reason why a demon would want me. I'm not important enough to bother with."  
  
"Someone thinks you are," Piper said. "Now we have to figure out who that is and why they want you."  
  
"Should we ask Leo?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Not just yet," Prue said. "Let's see if we can figure this one out on our own first."  
  
"But if something sent those two after me," David said, "won't they send some more now that you've vanquished that one?"  
  
"Not right away," Prue said, eyeing David. "There's something about you that a demon is interested in. We need to find out what that is. If we do, maybe we can figure out which demon sent them after you. Those Searchers' aren't the problem. The demon that sent them is. We need to figure out who that is and take him out. Otherwise he'll just keep sending them after you."  
  
"Okay," Piper said, "so, where do we start?"  
  
"First," Prue said, "Phoebe goes back upstairs and does some more checking. Make sure there's nothing she missed before."  
  
"I'm on it," Phoebe said.  
  
"While she's doing that," Prue said, "David will tell us what he's been doing the last week or so. I'm willing to bet that the Searchers were sent after him for something that happened recently. Maybe if we knew what he's been doing we can figure out what interests a demon so much."  
  
"Well," David said, "let me think. About a week ago my girlfriend and I broke up. It was amicable enough. We just both realized we wanted different things."  
  
"Let's concentrate on your job for now," Prue said. "Maybe something you did or saw or heard there is the cause of this."  
  
"I don't know what that could be," David said. "My life would be considered rather routine and boring. I just draw ads all day long. I like it but it's not something that anyone would send demons after me for."  
  
"Just tell us what you've been doing at work the last week," Piper said. "We're going to figure this thing out one way or another."  
  
David looked at the two as he began to collect his thoughts about his activities over the past week. 


	7. Chapter 7

SIX  
  
A demon shimmered into Malator's domain. It was an impressive demon. It stood some seven feet tall and its skin was a dark green - nearly black - with bright yellow markings. The markings were vaguely reminiscent of tribal markings. Its eyes glowed a bright red like two piercing spotlights in the dim shadows of the cavern. It turned and moved up to Malator.  
  
"For your sake," the demon said to Malator, "you had better have a very good reason for summoning me. I do not take kindly to being summoned by subordinates."  
  
"Forgive me, Malevant," responded Malator, "it was not meant as a summons. I told Locarris to ask you to come. It was meant as a request."  
  
"You should train your underlings better," snapped the larger demon. "What business have you with me? I have important duties to attend to."  
  
"I assume, my lord, that you are aware of what has transpired here recently," Malator said.  
  
"Of course," Malevant replied. "You should know there is little that goes on in the underworld of which I am not aware."  
  
"Certainly," Malator replied. "I dispatched two Searchers for the human. Locarris was one of them."  
  
"I do hope there is a point to all this," said Malevant.  
  
"Yes, my lord," Malator said. "The human has found assistance. I sent Timmeron with Locarris to get the human. Locarris returned alone. Timmeron was vanquished."  
  
"Vanquished?" questioned Malevant. "Locarris did not seem injured. Did he not avenge Timmerons' vanquishing?"  
  
"No, my lord," Malator said. "As soon as Timmeron was vanquished, he returned here to inform me."  
  
"Without even a fight?" Malevant asked. "So, your underlings are not only stupid, they are cowards as well. Perhaps it is time another demon took command of this domain. You seem to be unable to instill the proper fear in your underlings."  
  
"Locarris is no coward," Malator said. "Neither was Timmeron. The assistance I mentioned a moment ago. The human has gained the help of three witches. The Charmed Ones."  
  
Malevants' eyes narrowed.  
  
"The Charmed Ones," he spat out. "Perhaps I was a bit hasty in my judgment of Locarris. If the human has the Charmed Ones protecting him, Locarris was wise to return when he did."  
  
"That's what I thought," Malator said. "It is also why I requested your presence. I do not have any underlings powerful enough to go against the Charmed Ones. And you are aware of what could happen if the human is allowed to remain free."  
  
"Yes," said Malevant. "I will handle it. The Charmed Ones are still new at their powers. Still, it would not be wise to underestimate them. Many demons have underestimated them. And paid for their foolishness."  
  
"If the Source should learn of my failure," began Malator.  
  
"I shall make it clear to the Source that the failure was not yours," Malevant said. "He is aware of the danger the Charmed Ones represent. Once I have the human, I shall see that he is delivered here. I assume you are preparing a fitting punishment for him."  
  
"Indeed I am," Malator said. "A punishment that will serve as an example to others who might harbor similar ideas. I believe it will be quite effective."  
  
"Good," Malevant said. "I shall have the human delivered as soon as we have him."  
  
Without another word Malevant shimmered out of the cavern. Malator relaxed. Malevants' temper was legendary in the underworld. And as the primary advisor to the Source, there were few demons that would dare challenge him. It was always a good idea to stay on Malevants' good side. Or at the very least, not to anger him. 


	8. Chapter 8

SEVEN  
  
Phoebe found nothing else useful in the Book of Shadows. With the exception of the single entry on Searcher demons, there wasn't any more information on them.  
  
"Whoever sent them," said Prue, "I think it's safe to assume they'll send something a little bit more powerful next time."  
  
"That's a nice thought," Piper said. "We can expect an attack from another demon and we have no idea what type of demon it will be. Kind of makes it hard to set up an effective defense."  
  
"We'll just have to play it by ear," Phoebe said. "Seems we work best that way anyway."  
  
"What about some kind of generic vanquishing potion?" Prue asked.  
  
"I'm not sure that's even possible," Piper said. "Most vanquishing potions are geared toward specific types of demons. I don't even know if there is a potion that could be used against more than one type."  
  
"Well," Prue said, "a spell is out of the question. Without knowing what demon we're fighting, Phoebe can't write a spell to vanquish it. And I don't think a spell to simply vanquish evil will work. That would be too simple."  
  
"What about a Power of Three spell?" Phoebe asked. "No matter what demon comes after us, it can't stand up to that."  
  
"Except that a Power of Three spell has to be written for a specific target," Prue said, "you know that. And just like the potion, you can't write a Power of Three spell against an adversary you don't know."  
  
"Well," Piper said, "I suppose I could try to come up with something. We can't just sit around here waiting to be attacked."  
  
"Do your best," Prue said. "Phoebe and I will watch David while you do that. A demon could shimmer in at any moment and when it does, we'll need to be here to protect him."  
  
"I'll write a spell to vanquish a Searcher demon all the same," Phoebe said. "Just in case they send another one after us."  
  
"I appreciate all the help," David said. "It's kind of unsettling knowing that demons are real and that one is actually after me. I can't think of any reason one would want to hurt me."  
  
"It could be just about anything," said Prue. "You just sit tight. You can stay on the sofa tonight. I'll get some bedding for you."  
  
As she went to get the bedding, Phoebe followed her out of the living room.  
  
"Okay, what's up?" Phoebe asked her older sister.  
  
"What do you mean?" Prue asked.  
  
"I know that tone you were using in there," Phoebe said. "You've used it on me enough. You think he's lying, don't you?"  
  
"I just think he's not being totally honest, that's all," Prue said. "Obviously there is a demon out to get him. But I think he knows more about why than he's telling us."  
  
"How can you say that?" Phoebe asked. "He almost died a while ago."  
  
"Yes," Prue said. "He also told us that the demons shimmered in and attacked him the first time."  
  
"So," Phoebe said. "That's what they did here."  
  
"Right," Prue said. "But he also said he didn't know anything about demons. So how did he know it's called shimmering?"  
  
Phoebe looked at Prue. That was a good question. They hadn't even known the term until after they had become the Charmed Ones. And it wasn't exactly common knowledge among innocents.  
  
"He also said we vanquished that Searcher demon," Prue said, "not that we killed it. Most people would have used the word killed not vanquished. Which means he knows at least a little bit about demons. So why tell us he doesn't know anything? Unless he's hiding something."  
  
"I see your point," Phoebe said. "So, if you think he's lying, why let him stay here?"  
  
"Maybe he is an innocent," Prue said. "If he is, we need to protect him. If he's not, we need to find out what's going on. The best way to do that is keep him around here."  
  
"What do you want to do?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Nothing for the moment," Prue said. "Right now all we have are suspicions. What we have is pretty thin. We need something a bit more concrete. You just keep talking with him. Sooner or later he's bound to slip up and make a real mistake. When he does, we can confront him and get him to tell us just what's going on."  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said. "I hope it doesn't take very long. I don't like the idea of not knowing who we may be fighting next."  
  
"Neither do I, little sister," Prue said, glancing back into the living room at David. "Neither do I." 


	9. Chapter 9

EIGHT  
  
"You're clear on the assignment," Malevant said to the demon. "We only want the human. Do no attempt to fight the witches. You would stand little chance against their combined powers."  
  
"I understand," said the demon. "But there is something I do not understand. Why would the Charmed Ones stand by and let me take the human? Aren't they supposed to protect humans?"  
  
"Yes," Malevant said, "but I am confident that once they learn the truth, they will no longer afford him their protection. I am convinced he has not told them the entire truth. Otherwise they would not be protecting him from Malator."  
  
"I hope you're right," said the demon. "It is risky going to their manor. They may not wait to listen to me. They may simply vanquish me as soon as I shimmer in."  
  
"It is a risk that must be taken," Malevant said.  
  
"And why do you not go yourself?" the demon asked. "Surely you could persuade them. And your power would allow you to resist their vanquishing."  
  
"Perhaps," Malevant said. "But it is important that they not know of me yet. I serve the Source best as his advisor. I do not have to worry about the witches because they do not even know that I exist. It would not do to give them too much knowledge of the underworld."  
  
"I see," said the demon. "And what of my payment?"  
  
"The Source has authorized me to triple your usual fee," Malevant said. "You will be facing three witches. Bring the human here and you will be handsomely rewarded."  
  
"Agreed," the demon said. "And if one of the Charmed Ones should 'accidentally' be killed...."  
  
"No," Malevant said. "Even if you should be successful, you would be endangering the success of the assignment. Right now, the human is your only objective. As I said, you would stand little chance against the Charmed Ones' combined powers. And we might loose our only chance to get the human. Simply bring the human to me."  
  
"As you wish," the demon said. "I shall return when I have him."  
  
The demon shimmered out and Malevant looked around his domain. The ever-swirling mists were unsettling to most demons. Even the Source preferred the caverns and rock passages of the underworld. As he had often commented to his contemporaries, they were too similar to the references common to humans. He much preferred to keep his surroundings less conventional.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well," Phoebe said, coming into the living room, "if they send another Searcher demon after us, I'm ready. One Searcher demon vanquishing spell all ready to go."  
  
"I wish Piper was having as much luck," Prue said. "She's started on her ninth potion. And she's still no closer to coming up with something than she was three hours ago."  
  
"If anyone can do it, she can," Phoebe said. "I mean, her natural ability as a chef has got to be useful there, don't you think?"  
  
"I guess so," Prue said just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Phoebe said, turning for the door.  
  
"Settle down," Prue said, seeing that David had jumped to his feet when the bell rang. "Demons don't usually ring the doorbell. They just shimmer in and start attacking."  
  
"I guess this whole thing has me a bit jumpy," David said.  
  
"Little wonder," Prue said. "Demons can be very unsettling, even for us. I can imagine how you must be feeling."  
  
"Darryl," Prue heard Phoebe say from the front door, "what brings you around this time of night?"  
  
"I was on my way home and thought I'd stop by and see how you guys are doing," Phoebe heard Darryl say. "Especially Prue. She seemed to take Andy's death hard. Even after all this time, I imagine it's still difficult for her. Just wanted to let her know I'm here to support her if she needs it."  
  
"Come in and see for yourself," Phoebe said, leading Darryl into the living room. "We have a guest right now, but as you can see, Prue's fine."  
  
"Hi Darryl," Prue said as he and Phoebe entered the entryway.  
  
"Hi, Prue," Darryl said, glancing at David.  
  
Then Darryl looked at David again. A long hard look as if he was trying to remember someone from the past. Suddenly a look of recognition crossed Darryls' face.  
  
"What the," he stammered, drawing his service revolver. He pointed it directly at David. "Wait a minute. This isn't possible. You're dead. I was at the execution. You can't be here."  
  
"Morris," David said under his breath, contempt evident in his voice.  
  
"Hold on a second," Prue said. "What do you mean he's dead?"  
  
"Prue, step away from him," Darryl said, still brandishing his weapon at David. "You have no idea how dangerous this guy is. He's a serial killer. Or he was. Damn, this isn't possible. I was at his execution. How could he be here?"  
  
"Serial killer?" questioned Prue, turning to look at David. "So that's what you've been hiding. I knew there was something not right about you."  
  
"That's right," David said, pulling a knife out of his back pocket. He grabbed Prue and held her in front of him like a human shield, putting the knife to her throat. "Witch or not, you won't be fast enough with that power of yours to stop me from cutting your throat. Now, Morris, unless you want her to be my next victim, I suggest you drop the gun and kick it over to me. Nice and easy."  
  
Darryl and Phoebe watched as David began to apply pressure to the knife against Prue's neck. 


	10. Chapter 10

NINE  
  
"Hey guys," Piper said coming into the living room followed by Leo, "look who decided to pay us a...."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she saw David standing with the knife at Prue's throat. For an instant she considered freezing David, knowing that Prue would be unaffected by the freeze. She reconsidered when she saw a small trickle of blood run down Prue's throat. Even if she could freeze him, he might have enough time to cut Prue's throat before she could. She couldn't risk her sisters' life.  
  
"Just stay where you are," David said smiling. "No one has to get hurt. Put the gun down, Morris. Kick it over to me. You wouldn't want to have this pretty woman's death on your head, would you?"  
  
Darryls' hand flexed on the pistol in his hand. He glanced over at Piper and Phoebe. They were clearly concerned with Prue's safety. But departmental rules were very clear. A policeman never relinquishes his weapon regardless of the situation. And Darryl was also convinced that if he did lay his weapon down, David would kill them all anyway.  
  
"That's not going to happen," Darryl said. "Put the knife down. There's no place for you to go. You know I'm not letting you leave here."  
  
"Sure you are," David said. "You're concern for Prue is going to make you let me walk right out of here. Who knows? I might even let her go. You're a cop. You have to consider innocent bystanders. It's your nature."  
  
Suddenly a demon shimmered into the living room. It stood about six feet tall. It was a deep azure color with emerald green eyes. It was dressed in knee-length pants and a vest. Three spiked ridges stood out from the back of each arm.  
  
"Fortunately I am under no such restriction," the demon said, looking directly at David. "Kill the witch. It doesn't concern me. But the cop it right. You're not leaving here. Except with me."  
  
"Who are you?" David demanded.  
  
"I am called Scintor," said the demon.  
  
"Demonic bounty hunter," Leo whispered to Piper.  
  
"That's right," Scintor said. "And the bounty on this human is substantial. I have no quarrel with the witches. I only want the human."  
  
"That's not going to happen," Phoebe said. "Whatever else he may have done, we can't just let you take him."  
  
"You have no choice," Scintor said. "Malator is waiting for him. And I fully intend to deliver him."  
  
"Malator?" questioned Leo.  
  
"That's right," Scintor said. "This human escaped from Malator. I've been hired to return him."  
  
While they were talking, Prue was looking at Piper. Some unspoken message passed between them. Piper knew that Prue wanted her to freeze the room. It was the only way to get out of this mess. David was now backed into a corner and from what Darryl had said, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Prue.  
  
Suddenly Prue reached up and grabbed the hand David had the knife in. She held on with both hands for dear life. At nearly the same instant, Piper brought her hands up, freezing the entire room. David had begun to struggle with Prue but froze instantly. Darryl also froze, as did Leo. Scintor turned at looked at Piper.  
  
"That will make things much easier," he said.  
  
Prue pulled the knife out of David's hand and stepped between him and the demon. With the freeze on him broken, David simply stood and stared at the demon, fear evident in his eyes.  
  
"Like Phoebe said," Prue said, "that's not going to happen. I don't know what's going on here but he's still an innocent. We aren't going to just let you take him."  
  
"Ask your White Lighter about it," Scintor said, not offering to make a move toward David.  
  
Piper reached up and took Leo's arm. The freeze on him instantly broke. He looked around quickly discerning what had happened.  
  
"Leo, what's going on here?" Prue asked. "Scintor seems to think you can change our minds about letting him take David."  
  
"You have to let him," Leo said. "It's out of your hands now. If this guy escaped from Malator, then you have to let Scintor take him back."  
  
"But he's an innocent," objected Piper. "Okay, maybe he's a serial killer like Darryl said, but he's still an innocent. He doesn't have the power to stand up against demons. That's what we're for."  
  
"Not in this case," Leo said. "If he escaped from Malator, he's no longer an innocent. He's dead."  
  
The girls just stared at Leo in disbelief. 


	11. Chapter 11

TEN  
  
"What do you mean he's dead?" asked Phoebe. "He's standing right there."  
  
"Maybe," Leo said, "but he's still dead. Malator is the demon that controls the domain where evil humans go when they die. If he was in Malators domain, it means he's already died. And he must be very evil. What I don't understand is what he's doing here. How could anyone escape from Malator's domain?"  
  
"I cannot answer that," Scintor said. "I was only hired to retrieve him. Apparently you three vanquished the Searcher sent to get him. As I said, I have no quarrel with the three of you. My assignment is only to return the human to Malators domain."  
  
"What the," Darryl said as the freeze around him wore off. "Okay, what's going on? What's Casey doing here? He's dead. He can't be here."  
  
"Who is he?" Prue asked. "He told us his name was David Markham."  
  
"It's Laurence Casey," Darryl said. "He is....or was, a serial killer. He murdered and then butchered four women and would have murdered a fifth if I hadn't caught up with him. It's because of him that I made Inspector. But he was executed almost six years ago. I was at the execution."  
  
"And as for him being an innocent," Scintor said, "how do you think he was able to evade the police for so long? I understand his crime spree lasted nearly four years. A very long time especially for one such as him. He was granted certain abilities. So he is far from being an innocent. And I have been sent to return him where he belongs."  
  
The sisters all looked at each other. It was clear they were unsure what to do. It was clear they all felt that Casey was as much a monster as any human could be. But in the war of good versus evil, he would still be considered an innocent. One without the powers or abilities to combat demons.  
  
"You have to let him go," Leo said. "He's been judged and punished. He belongs with Malator. It's out of your hands."  
  
The girls looked at each other one more time. Finally, Prue simply nodded. Scintor just smiled, and then shimmered out of the manor with Casey. Except for a minor cut on Prue's throat, there was no indication either had ever been there.  
  
* * *  
  
"It didn't feel right," Piper said later. "Letting a demon just take a human like that."  
  
"Casey wasn't human," Darryl said. "I won't tell you what he did to his victims. Let's just say that he might have made Jack the Ripper jealous. It was the most horrible case I've ever worked. I hope I never have another one like that."  
  
"Well, he got what he deserved," Leo said. "Not much is known about Malator. He doesn't have much contact with humans. Only those who are thoroughly evil. He only has contact with them once they die. I'll bet he has some special punishment in store for Casey when he gets there. No one has ever escaped him before."  
  
"Why wasn't he a ghost?" Phoebe asked. "If he was dead, shouldn't he have been a ghost coming here?"  
  
"That's a little hard to explain," Leo said. "Technically, a ghost is the spirit of a dead person who comes back to earth. But they can't fully come across from the other side. That's why they're insubstantial. Only a part of their essence can cross the void between this world and the next.  
  
"Somehow, Casey found a way to come back fully. That's why he was solid. He couldn't have stayed long at any rate. Eventually he would have been forced back to the other side. That's where he belongs whether it's for punishment or reward."  
  
"But he could have done a lot of damage while he was here," Darryl said. "I'm just glad we were able to get rid of him again."  
  
"I guess so," Prue said. "While I'm not sorry for vanquishing that Searcher demon, I hate to think we nearly helped someone like Casey escape his punishment."  
  
"Well, I'm going home," said Darryl. "I've had quite enough excitement for one day. I hope it's a long time before we have to repeat anything like this again."  
  
"You need to report to the Elders, don't you?" Piper asked Leo after Darryl had left.  
  
"Yes," Leo said. "If Casey could escape Malator once, it's possible someone else might be able to in the future. The Elders need to be made aware of that. There's no telling who might come back next time."  
  
"Won't this Malator see to it that no one can do it again?" Prue asked. "I would imagine his superiors weren't exactly pleased he lost one of his charges."  
  
"Maybe," Leo said. "But there might be other ways out. The Elders need to be aware of it just in case."  
  
"Hurry back," Piper said.  
  
"I will," Leo said, smiling as he orbed out.  
  
"Careful there, sis," Phoebe said. "You know what they say about long distance relationships. Besides, what would Dan say?"  
  
"I just meant he should come back and tell us some more about this Malator," Piper said. "That's all."  
  
"Sure you did," Prue said, smiling coyly. 


	12. Chapter 12

EPILOGUE  
  
"Welcome back," Malevant said as Scintor shimmered into the underworld with Casey.  
  
"Malevant," Casey gasped.  
  
"Well done," Malevant said to Scintor. "You're payment is waiting for you. I'll take over from here."  
  
"As you wish," Scintor said, and then shimmered away.  
  
"You've led us on quite a merry little chase," Malevant said. "You should have known you couldn't escape us."  
  
"Malevant, I," began Casey.  
  
Malevant didn't wait for Casey to finish what he was saying. Instead, he formed a fireball and cast it at Casey, enveloping the serial killer. He stood and watched as the flames erupted around Casey who stood screaming in agony. Suddenly the flames went out.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," said Malevant, smiling. "I have no intentions of causing you any permanent damage. But the fireballs can be incredibly painful, as you have just learned. Just enough to cause you excruciating pain without damaging you in any way."  
  
He cast another fireball at Casey and again the serial killer began to scream in agony.  
  
"Now," Malevant said as the flames subsided, "a few more of these and perhaps you'll be ready to tell me how you managed to escape from Malator's domain. You will tell me the truth eventually. That I can promise you. There's nowhere for you to go and I have nothing but time."  
  
Malevant cast another fireball at Casey and watched as the serial killer once again began to writhe in agony. Very soon he would tell Malevant whatever the demon wanted to know.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
